clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Clan Politics
Clan politics Clans are an optional selection in this game, but it is advised that the player join a clan, as collaboration is a very important aspect of this game. What is a Clan? A clan is a place where the player can trade troops as well as socialise within the game. Clan Castle To be a member of a clan you must first repair your clan castle. To do this will cost you 40 000 in game gold. Once your clan castle has been repaired you have the option of joining a clan. There are various ways to join a clan, here are some examples: *View a clan that has the status 'anyone can join' and tap the 'join' button *send a request to join a clan that has the status 'invite only' *go on global chat and watch for people recruiting members to join their clan Note that some clans have a minimum trophy requirement to join their clan, in this case you cannot send them a request if you do not meet the trophy requirement. Leader Clan leaders are the ones who have the big responsibility of managing their clan. The leader has the administrative authority to invite players to join their clan, accept or decline requests and promote members to or demote them from eldership. Additionally, a clan leader has the ability to demote themselves and promote another player to leader. This move is only made in particular circumstances and should be excercised with extreme caution as once another member is made leader the former leader no longer holds the same adminitrative powers. A clan leader would only do this if the person they promoted was entirely trusted. If a clan leader leaves a clan without passing the title on to another member, the clan automatically dissolves. The main difference between the clan leader and an elder is that the leader has the authority to remove the title of elder from a player whereas an elder can only promote a clan member. Elder Elder is the title for a clan member with a higher reputation and level of respect than regular clan members. An elder has the administrative authority to invite and accept join requests from players and promote clan members to elder. When starting your own clan a player should be very wary of who they promote to be an elder because of their ablility to kick out clan members and promote players to eldership. Players should always choose their elders wisely. Member A member is an ordinary part of the clan and has no additional rights. Clan Ranking The clan ranking is based on the number of trophies of its members. This value is weighted according to the following table which was dervived by a couple of members on the Clash of Clans forums: This only works for clans of 50 people. With clans of fewer than 50 people, the game appears to add 10 points per missing person. So a clan with 47 people would have about 30 more points than the table above would indicate. Making a new Clan To make a clan, the player must do the following: 1. Choose a symbol and the name of the clan 2. Pay the required money (40 000 gold ) 3. Invite players without a clan, or players who wish to transfer from another clan 4. Make trusted clan members your elders. (Some bad clan elders will kick out all the players) Hopper A hopper is someone who jumps from clan to clan. This person will usually join, then ask for troops, and then leave. Clan Tips *Promote top ten or top five to be elder (Sometimes it not a good idea there were many cases of high trophie people joining clans becoming elders and kicking everyone out) *If an elder kicks the entire clan, kick the remaining elders incase the same elder kicks the entire clan again. *Respect the elder and leader *Get as many trophies as possible *Domestical clan Progress are slow *If you are desperate to recuit more members, promote on global chat that you will grant all recuits elder status. *If your member are less than 20 player, change the join type to "free to join" *Donate good troops often (usually Giants, Wall Breakers, Wizards, Balloons, PEKKAS, Dragons and Healers) *Be polite *If your clan is full, kick the players with least trophies to make space for better players Category:How do you make 2 leaders in 1 clan? Category:Clan